Teasing
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Klaus always teased and made fun of Caroline as teenagers. Now Rebekah is getting married to Stefan which brings them together once again, will they develop feelings for each other? Will also feature Elijah/Elena, Kol/Bonnie, Rebekah/Stefan, and a little of Finn/Sage. More pairings may come up as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my new fic! Reviews, suggestions, advice, and constructional criticism is appreciated.**

Klaus teased and made fun of Caroline for as long as she could remember. When she'd come over for a play date to see Rebekah or as she got older, sleepover, he'd tug at her hair and criticize how she looked that day. As she got older and went through puberty, he made fun of her developing breasts. Her face would burn red and she would stare at the ground, embarrassed. She didn't realize that he actually had a crush on her, and when he'd make fun of her during puberty, he only realized how much more beautiful she was becoming.

He was the bad boy of the school, he made girls swoon, but he only had eyes for Caroline, though he covered it up well. Klaus would watch with jealousy as she kissed Tyler at any chance she got. Unluckily for her she had gym class with him, she had to wear her tiny athletic shorts and her t-shirt that hugged her body. Klaus would steal glances at her long, toned legs. The insults he'd throw at her made Caroline feel ugly and unloved. Rebekah would try to comfort Caroline the best she could, then would yell at Klaus for making her friend feel like shit.

Caroline could barely contain her happiness when Klaus graduated from school, letting her enjoy the last two years of high school.

_Seven years later_

__Caroline walked down the busy street of New York City. She fell in love with the city the moment she laid eyes on it. She was now a assistant for the editor of chief of a major fashion magazine, her job payed well and she loved fashion, not to mention she had an awesome boss. One time a model got sick and couldn't make it to the photo shoot, they couldn't find anyone else so they gave her the job of replacing the model. And it wasn't a small job either, her face was on the front cover of the magazine in dramatic makeup and only the newest and most expensive clothing.

Caroline's phone buzzed, she glanced at the caller id to see one of her best friend's name splayed across it. "Hello Rebekah." "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Rebekah screamed across the phone. "Stefan proposed?" Caroline gasped. "Yes! Will you be my maid of honor?" Rebekah cried. "Of course, Bekah I'd love to!" Caroline breathed. "Good, we're getting married in a month and a half, now I know that's really soon, but I need your awesome party planning skills to help plan the wedding!" "I would love to help, Bekah. I'll be there in a couple of days." Caroline said excitedly. "Great, I'll have a guest bedroom ready." Rebekah said relived.

Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, she got out of her car and was about to ring the doorbell, when it was flung open by Rebekah who pulled her in a squeezing hug. Rebekah pulled her inside and she quickly said hello to Esther, Mikael, Elijah, Elena, Finn, Sage, Kol, Bonnie, Stefan, and Henrick. They were asking questions about what New York was like and how she got on the cover of a fashion magazine. The door was opened and Klaus walked in the living room, he smiled at even and said his hellos until his eyes landed on the beautiful, grown up Carolne. "Hello, love." Klaus smirked at her "Klaus." Caroline breathed out, staring down at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So the reason why I wrote this story was because I had to get my mind off the whole Klaus/Haley/baby thing. But luckily I don't think he likes or ever will like Haley, so their is still hope. But don't fret, we'll see how everything will go next episode, I think everything will workout between them(unless something drastic happens). Sorry for any mistakes(I have autocorrect on my kindle), enjoy!**

Caroline bit her lip as he looked at her intently, all the insults he ever said to her came back. She looked back up at his face, glaring at him. He smirked at her and flopped down on the couch next to her, he flung his coat at her covering up her face. She whipped it off her, flinging it behind her. She decided to try to get even with him, so she kicked off her pumps, then turned sideways and put her feet under his thighs, searching for warmth, then laid down, putting her head in Rebekah's lap.

They glared at each other until Mikael cleared his throat and said, "Hello Nik, be nice to our guests, now if you all would move to the dinning room, it's time for dinner." Klaus flung her legs out from under him so fast that she started to roll off the couch and she squealed in surprise, but caught her leg again just before she fell flat on her face. "Wouldn't want to damage that pretty face now would we, love?" Klaus said. She jerked her leg out of his grasp and rolled as she fell the rest of the way so she landed on her back and glared at him and got up slowly making sure to stick out her butt as she got up. Everyone in the room watched intently, they all knew deep down they loved one another but didn't want to admit it, they were like an old married couple. Klaus also got up so now she had to look up at him instead of down. Everyone leaned forward a bit because they were standing very close, and it looked like they would kiss, but instead Caroline whipped her head around and slipped her pumps on.

That seemed to break everyone out of their trance and they shuffled to the large dinning room. Caroline took a seat between Bonnie and Rebekah. Klaus was quick to take the seat from across her. Caroline tried to avoid Klaus' gaze for most of the most of the meal until Mikael said, "So, Caroline, what is it like in the fashion industry." "Hectic, but I love my job, it has it's perks." Caroline said glancing up from her plate catching Klaus' gaze in the process. "Like appearing on the front page of a major fashion magazine." Esther concluded. Caroline laughed and said, "Yeah, like that." Throughout the meal she caught Elena throwing flirtatious looks towards a smirking Elijah. She smiled and glanced over at Bonnie who was doing the same with Kol. Henrik looked annoyed that his brothers were acting like damned love sick puppies, she caught Henrik's eye and winked, he snorted in response.

They finished their meal and sat at the table and talked awhile, and one by one, retired to bed.

Caroline sighed as she eased into the warm pool, she couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a swim. She just stood there for a couple of minutes with her eyes closed. A splash besides her soaked her, her eyes flew open to find Klaus standing besides her smirking, his wet hair was causing drops of water to drip down his naked chest. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, she should not find her tormentor attractive.

Caroline opened her eyes and swam across the other side of the pool. Standing with her back to him, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the sound of him around the water, until everything became quiet. Her eyes flew open and she glanced around the pool, searching for Klaus. She stood there confused for a moment, then was pulled under water.

She opened her eyes, Klaus had his hands around her waist and was holding her down. Caroline looked beautiful under water with her hair floating around her face. They stared at each other, not wanting to come up for air. Klaus finally pulled her up with him for air. Caroline gasped for air and looked up at Klaus, his hands were still on her waist and her hands were on his chest. They stared at each other for awhile until Klaus leaned closer and softly brushed his lips on hers. Caroline moaned, Klaus was surprised by her reaction but deepened the kiss.

Klaus pushed her against the wall of the pool and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He rubbed his hard cock against her pussy, they both moaned in response. Caroline was running her fingernails up and down his back, making him groan. Klaus was about to take Caroline's bikini top off, when Kol walked in, "Woah! Bunny, look at this!" Kol shouted over to Bonnie. Bonnie gasped and turned red, "Kol!" Bonnie said hitting his arm "Owww, Bunny!" Kol whined.

Klaus groaned and set Caroline down. She scrambled out of the pool, her face beet red. Caroline grabbed a towel and ran out. Klaus sighed, it looked like he would have to take a cold shower and have the worst case of blue balls he ever had.

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ: Hello everyone! I NEED your opinion, I have an idea for another fanfic, what will happen is the parents of a baby die in a car crash, so the godparents of the baby have to come together and take care of it, they don't like each other at first, but as they grow closer they fall in love. Now, the couples I have in mind for this fic are Elijah/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, or Kol/Bonnie, I want to know which couple you would like and why, either review or message me! Thank You!**

Caroline couldn't look at Klaus, what happened the other night. Kol just kept on smirking and looking between them, Bonnie, knowing exactly what happened, looked embarrassed. It created an awkward silence at the table, until Sage asked Rebekah what her plans were for the wedding. Caroline barely heard Rebekah talk about wedding dresses when Klaus smirked at her and winked. She just scoffed and glared at him, how could she kiss him?! He had been a jerk to her since forever, and she was about to have sex with him!

How stupid and naive could she be? "Caroline, we have an appointment today at the bakery to taste the cakes." Rebekah told Caroline. Caroline smiled tightly and nodded. They finished breakfast and Caroline walked to her room, as she turned a corner she hit a hard chest and was pushed against the wall. "Ah, sweet Caroline, you look beautiful." Klaus said nuzzling her neck. Caroline groaned and pushed him away, she was about to continue to her room, but two arms wrapped around her waist and he set his chin on top of her head. "Stop!" Caroline cried out. "What is wrong with you?! You hate me, you torment me!" Caroline said tugging at his arms.

"I have never nor will ever hate you, I have always liked you." Klaus replied. Caroline turned her head and looked up at him, "So you insult and embarrass me?" Caroline whispered "Not the best way to get a girl to like you, I know, love." Klaus groaned nuzzling further into her neck. Caroline moaned and gripped his arms that were still around her waist. Elijah and Finn walked down the hallway but stopped short to find Klaus' face buried in Caroline's neck, her eyes were closed, his hands were around her waist.

They stopped walking and glanced at one another, smiling. They turned around quietly and walked back to the living room where everyone else was at. They told everyone what they had saw, Esther smiled taking Mikael's hand in hers and leaned into him, "Everyone knew it would happen, it won't be long until they figure out they're in love." Everyone nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you everyone for your support. It may take a little longer for me to update this story because I am going to start another story which I really didn't want to do but, I need your opinions, if you look at last chapter's author's note you will see the summary for the story, I need to know what couple to have in the the story. Either Elena/Elijah, Caroline/Klaus, or Bonnie/Kol, and wether you want it to be supernatural or all human. I NEED YOUR OPINION GUYS! Thank you everyone you're awesome!**

Caroline, Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie, and Sage entered the bakery and were soon showed a table to sit at. "So, Caroline, what's going on between you and Klaus?" Sage asked coyly. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise, "Um, nothing." Caroline replied, averting her gaze to her lap. "No, something is going on between you two." Elena said smirking. "You're one to talk, I saw how disheveled you and Elijah looked at breakfast, long night?" Caroline said changing the subject. Elena blushed beet red but luckily for her the cake samples were ready.

They started trying the samples, Rebekah wasn't impressed with most of them saying how they weren't weddingy, she finally choose vanilla cake with lemon and cream filling. They arrived at the mansion finding very bored men watching a chick flick and 'making fun' of it, the girls couldn't stop giggling at the sight of who they thought were tough men watching a romantic comedy. "Let's play karaoke!" Rebekah said excitedly, which they all groaned about in protest. Rebekah begged everyone until they caved in.  
They wrote a list of songs down and cut it up in pieces and put it in a bowl. "Who wants to go first?" Rebekah said. Everyone was silent until Bonnie shyly raised her hand. Bonnie stuck her hand and pulled out a piece of paper, "Bad Boy." Bonnie said. Kol bounced around his seat excitedly. When Bonnie started singing everyone was frozen in surprise, shy Bonnie had a loud, clear, beautiful voice. Kol just smirked from where he sat, his eyes never broke contact with hers as she sang. When the sound ended they cheered loudly, Bonnie just blushed.

Elijah got up slowly and muttered under his breath, "Let's get this over with." He pulled out a paper and grumbled, "Sexy and I Know it." Everyone burst out laughing. He muttered out the lyrics and Elena couldn't stop laughing. When Elijah was done Kol jumped out of his seat and snatched a paper. "Don't Trust Me." Kol said smiling. He belted out the lyrics and pointed to Bonnie as he said, "Don't trust me!"

Sage got out of her seat and took out a piece of paper, "A Thousand Years." Sage said smiling at Finn. As she softly sang the song she stared at Finn who was smiling back at her. Henrik looked uncomfortable at the fact that everyone else was a couple, wether or not they knew they were a couple, and he was the third wheel of all of them put together. Sage's song ended and Rebekah jumped up for her turn, the song was Us, how appropriate for her upcomijg wedding.

Caroline then went up and got the song Friend or Foe, God must have a sense of humor, Henrik thought, all the songs people were getting were songs that were somehow related to them, because let's face it, we all know Elijah thinks he sexy. Mikael and Esther came in just as Caroline finished, Finn, Klaus, and Henrik breathed a sigh of relief, looks like they wouldn't have to sing


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and tell me what you think of that story! Thank you guys sooooo much!**

Caroline was extremely busy with all the wedding preparations for the next couple of weeks. It seemed like she spent each and every night up till two in the morning doing pew bouquets or centerpieces, yet, she loved it. But she couldn't help but feel somewhat depressed because it felt like she wouldn't be getting married anytime soon. Then there was Klaus, he kept on pursuing her and it was driving her crazy!

He tormented her all of her life then he suddenly switched gears, he claimed that he always loved her, but, then why the fuck was he always such an ass?! Caroline always tried to remember what a dick he was but when she was with him, she forgot everything and had to control herself to be mean to him.

Klaus's family watched as he made a fool out of himself trying to win Caroline's heart. He tried just about everything, chocolate, flowers, and even teddy bears, and he **never** bought anyone teddy bears. He begged and pleaded and at one point got on his hands and knees, begging her to take a chance. His brothers were very amused, Kol even video recorded it to use it as blackmail when Klaus gained his senses back. Caroline stood strong but knew it wouldn't take long before she caved in.

Rebekah's wedding date got closer and closer, making Rebekah stressed and bitchy. The girls helped in every way possible, helping set up the wedding and even manged to give Rebekah a well deserved spa day. Esther enjoyed watching her sons and daughter fall in love, even Henrik had a love interest, a lovely girl named April. She took comfort from the fact that her children would be okay, they had someone who could make them happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I started writing another story(Godparents) which may make me take longer to update, sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows, it means the world to me! Enjoy!**

Caroline watched as the wedding party soon arrived for the wedding rehearsal. For the last past couple of weeks it was chaos for Caroline, always planning and putting stuff together, it was nice to take a breather. Once everyone arrived, Caroline soon took control. She told people were to stand and when to enter and exit, but not before asking if everything was to Rebekah's liking because damn it she'd make this wedding the best one ever!

They ran through the wedding ceremony a few times until everything ran smoothly. They then drove to the expensive Italian restaurant and were quickly seated. They tried to make polite dinner conversation, but knowing Kol that wouldn't happen. Kol stared dreamily at Bonnie, who found it hard to be apart of the conversation when he stared at her. "Kol, please stop staring, it's creepy." Bonnie said in a low voice. "Leave the poor girl alone, Kol" Elijah spoke up. "I'm just trying to express my love for Bonnie whenever possible. Bonnie," Kol said turning to face her directly. "I love you more than the grains of sand on the beach, I love you more than the stars in the sky, I love you more than I love happy meals at McDonald's, I love you even more than Klaus loves Caroline." "Hey!" Klaus spoke up while both Bonnie and Caroline grew red. "I-uhh," Bonnie stuttered. "What I'm trying to say is, will you be my grlfriend? Then I can stare at you as much as I like, and it would be considered romantic! Then we'll get engaged, then married, then you'll bear my children!" Bonnie grew more red and uncomfortable with each second, until Elijah spoke up.

"That's enough Kol, your scaring her." Kol smiled at Bonnie and whispered, "Until then, my honey bunny." Henrik rolled his eyes at his brothers, annoyed with their puppy love. Even Elijah was acting like an idiot. But Henrik could tell that both Bonnie and Caroline were caving in, Elena had already caved in, the walls were **way** too thin.

**Short and uneventful update, I know, but I'm getting there. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This fic is coming to an end =( There will probably be a chapter after this one then the story will be finished. I can't wait for the next episode, Kol is back!(Even if he is a ghost or Silas is impersonating him) I hope Bonnie does the spell(For the sake of the finale she probably will) Is anyone excited for summer?! Its slowly creeping up on us, too bad there won't be any TVD episodes then =( Enjoy!**

Rebekah was a nervous wreck, the night before the wedding, she prayed that everything would go smoothly. Everyone thought she was being a bitch before, but she had now taken bitch to a whole new level. Everyone was giving her space, Rebekah was locked in her room and everyone else was in the living room lazing around, talking about Rebekah. "Rebekah, at the moment, is kind of a bitch." Elijah said, everyone was shocked at what he had said, he was normally composed. "She scares me." Kol said shuddering.

"She's just stressed, that's all." Caroline said, trying to keep the peace. "It doesn't give her a free pass though." Henrik said speaking up. "Very true, Henri. Now I'm bored! Got any ideas Bunny?" Kol said winking at her. "Swimming?" Elena said. "Yes! What a fine idea, Elena." Kol exclaimed, getting excited he'd see Bonnie in her swimsuit. They all agreed, they were bored out of there minds.

They changed and headed to the swimming pool. Henrik stood at the edge of the pool, watching the water, Kol took that as his cue to push him. Kol laughed watching Henrik gasp for air when he got to the surface. Bonnie decided to teach him a lesson, so she came up behind him and pushed him in the pool with all her strength. She smiled as he looked at her, shocked. They swam for awhile with the occasional flirting to Henrik's disgust. It soon got late at they started going back up to their rooms. Both Kol and Klaus had a glint in their eyes as they followed Bonnie and Caroline. Henrik decided to keep on swimming, so he wouldn't have to hear the sounds that would soon start up.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline went their separate ways with Kol and Klaus following behind them. When Caroline slowly approached the door, she felt hands wrap around her waist and kisses on her neck. She gasped at Klaus's wet lips on her neck. Caroline moaned as his kisses got higher until they reached her jawline. Klaus whipped Caroline around so she was facing him, and backed her against her the door. They just stared at each other for awhile until he crashed his lips against hers. Caroline moaned when Klaus slipped his tongue in her mouth, he was an **excellent** kisser. Caroline put her hands behind her and fumbled with the door handle until she pushed it open. Klaus shut the door once they got inside and continued kissing until Klaus pulled away and whispered, "How about we take a shower, huh?" Caroline gulped and nodded.

Once they got in the bathroom, Klaus slowly started taking off Caroline's bikini. Once Caroline was naked, Klaus stepped back and looked at her and whispered, "You're beautiful." Caroline blushed then got on her knees and pulled down his swim trunks. Caroline's eyes widened at his size then took him into her mouth. Klaus groaned and hoarsely said, "We have plenty of time for that later." He pulled her upwards and she released his cock from her mouth with a pop. Klaus turned on the shower and pulled Caroline in with him. They kissed under the hot spray of water until Klaus pulled away and grabbed Caroline's shampoo and lathered her hair up. Caroline groaned loudly, it felt **so** good. When her hair was cleaned off he then grabbed her body wash. Klaus lathered her body and she fell back against his chest moaning. Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear, "How about we take this to the bed.

They stepped out of the shower and Klaus toweled off Caroline, then picked her up and laid her down on the bed. They kissed and Caroline positioned him at her entrance. Caroline gasped as he was stretched her deliciously. She begged him to go harder and faster, Caroline gripped his biceps hard as both she and Klaus came hard. Klaus rolled over bringing Caroline with him and stroked her hair. Caroline fell asleep to the soothing motion. Something very similar was going on in Bonnie's room with Kol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, this is the last chapter in this fic =( Thank you so much for the support, it means the world to me! Enjoy!**

Caroline woke up to light streaming through her window onto her face, she unhappily opened her eyes to find Klaus naked beside her. The night before came back to instantly, she had slept with her childhood tormentor. Caroline glanced to the alarm clock to find it was a quarter to eight, she had to be at the hair salon in fifteen minutes.

Caroline jumped out of bed throwing on underwear, yoga pants, and a sweatshirt. She threw her hair up in a bun and grabbed her bridesmaid dress and shoes. She ran out of the room and ran downstairs to find both Rebekah and Elena waiting.

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline breathlessly asked. Her question was answered when Bonnie rushed down the staircase in a similar state as Caroline, she looked rumpled and sleepy. Rebekah and Elena both smirked at Caroline and Bonnie who both blushed beet red.

They drove to the salon and where ushered around like dogs on a leash. Rebekah grew visibly more anxious with each minute. "Do you think everything's going smoothly?" Rebekah asked Caroline as she wrung her hands. "If there was a problem they'd call us and if something came up, I'm sure they could handle it." Caroline answered calmly.

It was soon time for the wedding, and it looked like Rebekah was having a panic attack. As they got in the limo, already dressed and ready, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena all comforted Rebekah as best as they could. They arrived at the church with about ten minutes to spare. Rebekah was taking deep breaths and tried not to hyperventilate. Both Caroline and Bonnie were nervous that they would have to face Klaus and Kol again.

The music started up and Elena paired up with Elijah and walked down the aisle. When they got halfway down the aisle Bonnie paired up with Kol, who smirked at her and pat her hand. Caroline took a deep breath and slipped her hand into Klaus's arm, Klaus only smiled lovingly down onto her and started walking down the aisle. Rebekah took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle. All her fears and anxiety left when she locked gazes with a beaming Stefan. She got to the end and took his arm, they were ready too spend their life together.

* * *

Caroline took a break from the reception by taking a walk outside. "You know you do mean something to me." Klaus said from behind her. Caroline looked back to find Klaus leaning against a wall. Caroline just shrugged. Klaus pushed off from the wall and walked up to her taking her hands, "Last night meant everything to me. I know just because I start acting decent to you means you'll start loving me, but-" Caroline cut him off by pressing her lips softly against his. Caroline pulled away and whispered against his lips, "I do care for you, I've been trying to deny it, but I can't help it." Klaus smiled softly and they sat down watching the sun set, their hands intertwined.

* * *

_Two years later_

Rebekah chased down the giggling toddler who had her hair and attitude and Stefan's eyes. Elena smiled softly and put a hand to her growing belly, she and Elijah had been married for about a year and a half, and when they found out she was pregnant, they were the happiest couple in the world.

Bonnie and Kol sat on the couch, he had an arm around her while she played with her wedding ring, they had just recently got married and they couldn't be happier. Caroline sat on Klaus's lap, he had her wrapped in a hug, with his chin on top of her head. They had now been married for a year, and were enjoying the little time they had to themselves before they started having kids. And there was no doubt that they would have a lot if kids.

Life was pretty easygoing for them at the moment, they loved their spouses and were more than content with spending the rest of their lives with them and their children and future children.


End file.
